


So She Dances

by SadistiKitteh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm half asleep rn, but I do, idk why I associate Josh Groban songs to lesbian ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: This romance isfrom afar calling me silentlyAnzu sneaks into the college's dance studio late in the evening to both practice and unwind. Little does she know she has a captivated audience...





	So She Dances

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this yet I am writing it, because it was cute and stuck in my head.
> 
> And, of course, heavily inspired by [So She Dances by Josh Groban](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41qBffVg154)~

Anzu stepped out into the center of the empty studio. She enjoyed having the room all to herself, giving her the freedom to move as she pleased while dancing. Plus after her private dance sessions, her head felt clear enough to focus on her studies. It was fairly late in the evening already and when most would be studying, but it didn't bother her. 

Nothing bothered her in the sanctuary of a quiet dance studio. 

She moved gracefully to the slow paced music, using the tempo to stretch her muscles and to practice the more elegant movements she was embarrassed to use in front of the other students. 

Unbeknownst to Anzu, a freshman to the college had stumbled upon the studio in her attempt to find her evening class. 

Mana was frozen in place, too enraptured in both the music and the dance as it played out in front of her. She had meant to make her presence known, but anything Mana had to say died on her tongue. 

The lights of the studio were dimmed enough to faintly see moonlight filter through the small windows high on the walls, creating an ethereal atmosphere to the room. She had initially been drawn here by the quiet music that played from the studio, hoping for help in finding the right building. 

Mana would definitely be late. Was definitely late. She hugged her books tightly to her chest, trying to pluck up courage to speak. 

Another graceful spin, timed perfectly with the crescendo of the music, stole all of Mana's bravado. 

Mana knew she had to leave, but the music drew her in like a siren song and the dancer was just as enchanting. Anzu's chestnut brown hair waved in the air like a woven blanket around her head as she spun, and Mana pondered if it felt just as soft. 

Snapping out of her reverie, Mana realized her feelings for what they were. Her cheeks and ears reddened, and she attempted to hide behind her books. Anzu didn't seem to notice the movement, never breaking out of the song's steady rhythm. 

Mana wasn't exactly sure if this was how love felt, or even if this was what crushing felt like. All she knew was that this woman was beautiful and graceful, and everything in her wanted to abandon her class completely to join the dancer in her moment of serenity. 

The music came to its end, Anzu slowed in her movements and came to a stop, exhaling a content sigh as she opened her eyes. 

Anzu hadn't realized the door was still open when she started, nor that anyone else was in her building. But now it was clear she had an audience, as she met Mana's gaze just before the other woman ducked out of sight. 

Curiosity peaked, Anzu paused the CD she used for her nightly routine to see what the freshman wanted. She clearly was lost, if she was carrying books around in the dance studio. The woman's complexion was darkened to the colour of mahogany wood, a clear sign of her embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I just didn't know where I was and I heard the music-" 

"Hey, slow down, I'm not upset." Anzu soothed. 

"You're...not?" 

Anzu shook her head. As unexpected as the whole situation was, she knew it was a matter a time before someone saw he dancing. She was just happy it hadn't been campus security. 

"It was beautiful. I wish I could dance like that." The freshman murmured. 

"I'm sure you could, but I don't think you're here for a dance lesson, huh?" 

The other woman shook her head. "I am very late for class, I may as well be here for a dance lesson." 

Anzu chuckled, a warm smile growing on her face. "I'm sure the professor will understand if you explain you got lost. I'm Anzu, by the way." 

The freshman blinked, and Anzu swore the blush darkened on the other girl's face as she smiled. "I'm Mana. I should...probably get going." 

Anzu nodded and, after Mana told her where she had meant to go, directed her to the correct building. Mana thanked her profusely, before quickly walking away from the dance studio. 

But her thoughts strayed to the magical moment she'd witnessed, wondering if Anzu would really want to teach her to dance. The thought of Anzu dancing with her, guiding her body into the music's rhythm with her hands flustered Mana further. 

If only she had the nerve to tell Anzu that her dancing wasn't the only thing she thought was beautiful.


End file.
